Gold Screws Up the Holidays
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: When Gold comes knocking on your door at one-thirty in the morning, it only means trouble. Or maybe...a surprise? Mangaquestshipping one-shot, fluff, randomness


**Author's Note:**

**_HELLO I AM NOT DEAD! I got bored and I'm still procrastinating, so HERE! Title is random but whatever_**

**_Rant over! Read on! REVIEWERS GET GOLD TO COME FREAK THEM OUT AT TWO IN THE MORNING, FLAMERS GET A KICK IN THE GUT FROM CRYS!_**

**_-Silvia_**

**_P.S. I REGRET NOTHING_**

**Dicsclamer: I own nothing too.**

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Gold cheered.

Crystal sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "Gold, do you even know what day it is?"

He tapped his chin. "The twenty-fifth?"

"No," she replied, "it's not even December yet. It's the middle of November. You're not even _close_."

He shrugged. "I know."

"You _know_?" she asked incredulously. "So why the heck did you ring my doorbell a hundred times at one in the morning until I came down here?"

"It's really that late?" he asked her.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" was her only response.

He grinned. "Aw, but you love me, don't ya, Cryssy!"

Crystal felt heat rise to her face. "Yeah, I love you like I love the sight of a toxic wasteland."

"Come on, Super Serious Gal! Here, I've got something I wanna show you."

"No," she answered harshly and started to slam the door but something stopped it just inches from closing.

"OW!" Gold wailed, wincing. "That's my foot!"

"Go away, Gold."

"Not until you come with me!"

"It's one in the morning!"

"Exactly."

"YOU MAKE NO SENSE!"

Gold just grinned. "Come on, Super Serious Gal. You can either come with me the easy way, or the hard way."

"How about not at all?" Crystal retorted.

Gold sighed like he was actually upset. "I didn't want to have to do this."

"Do wha- AAAAAAAAH!" Crystal screeched as Gold pushed the door open further, and then quickly scooped her up so he was carrying her bridal style. He shut the door and started carrying her away from her house.

She tried to kick him, but she couldn't while he was carrying her like that, plus he was probably a little stronger than her (although one annoyance-provoked kick from her could send him sky-high). She still struggled against his tight grip still as he walked through the streets of her town, GoldenrodCity. While a lot of times even quite late into the night people were still awake, at nearly two in the morning there was basically no one out. No one even paid any attention to her screamed complaints.

"GOLD! WHY ARE WE OUT HERE? IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND I'M STILL WEARING PAJAMAS AND EVEN IF YOU'RE TAKING ME SOMEWHERE THERE'S NO PLACE OPEN! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! SOMEONE HELP ME I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY A LUNATIC!"

Gold just laughed. He only responded to one of her complaints: "Hey, Cryssy, you look good in your pajamas- OW! That was my ribs! Watch it there!"

He continued to carry her until finally he started out of the city, which made her nervous.

"Where in Mew's name are we going?" Crystal asked him.

"You'll see," he replied with a devilish smirk.

"Oh Arceus help me…"

"We're here!" Gold exclaimed.

"Where?" Crystal asked. With the city lights no longer around them, Crystal couldn't see a thing in the darkness, but apparently Gold could.

"We're at the National Park!" Gold exclaimed.

"Oh…_why_?" Crystal asked.

"You'll see."

Gold trekked on through the darkness, still holding Crystal. She probably would crash into something anyways if she were walking on her own. Plus…she didn't mind being carried by Gold so much…

She shook her head. No way would she ever admit _that_.

She heard Gold fumble around for something, and then the sound of a switch being turned just before light blinded her vision. When she could see again, she looked around and gasped.

All around her twinkling lights surrounded her, hanging from trees, glinting on bushes, even some creating a heart shape on the ground. The lampposts flickered on too, adding to the soft light glow that gave the scene around her a soft white light, dim enough to still see the matching stars overhead. A fountain at the center of the heart on the ground started up, the water gurgling and the fountain illuminating by lights also connected, but inside the fountain.

Gold carried her over to the fountain and finally set her down as she gazed all around her. "You like it?" he asked, almost nervously.

"It's…it's beautiful," she breathed. She looked at the boy in front of her in awe. "Did you do all of this?"

He shrugged. "It was nothing. Anything for my Super Serious Gal."

"That's…really sweet," she replied. "Are you sure you're Gold?"

He laughed. "What, you think I can't work hard or do something nice?"

"I think you're lazy," Crystal told him. "Because you _can_ do that stuff, but on a regular day you're just…you."

"Ah, but this is no regular day. This is Valentine's Day."

Crystal shook her head. "When will you ever learn what day it is?"

He shrugged. "Well it's Valentine's Day in my world. Speaking of which…" Gold pulled a small, thin box out of his back pocket. "Will you be my Valentine?"

"G-Gold, it's not Valentine's Day, it's November," she replied.

"Oh, just take the dang box, woman!"

Crystal opened the lid of the box after Gold shoved it into her hands. She gasped when she saw a necklace with a golden star pendant. "Wow…"

Gold grinned. "You like it? Happy Valentine's Day, Crystal. So…will you be my Valentine?" He seemed oddly nervous. GOLD. Was nervous. Was this the apocalypse?

Crystal didn't care though. She was grinning like a maniac. "Y-yes."

Before Crystal could stop Gold, or kick him, or even react in any way, he kissed her. When he broke away, she said,

"You know, it isn't Valentine's Day, and it's really not even close, but…I…I'm actually glad you dragged me out here."

He kissed her again. "Anything for my Super Serious Gal."


End file.
